The Byakugan
by mystic-kiko
Summary: The Byakugan can sense all the energy openings on a person's body, but can it sense the turmoiling emotions just below the surface? Major changes to chapter 1!
1. Flight

The Byakagun.  
  
//Indicates a person's thoughts//  
  
Not in this chapter, but future chapters will feature shonen-ai! Rated for swearing, fluff and violence in future chapters!  
  
If you cannot guess this is going to be a song fic. If you can guess the song, I'll do a fic of your choice. No lemon or Sakuino pairings though.   
  
Believe it or not everyone  
  
Have things that they hide  
  
Believe it or not everyone  
  
Keep most things inside  
  
A single bean of moonlight shone down, sprinkling across the emerald leaves and onto the pale face beneath them. Her luminescent white eyes searched the heavens above, as if searching for an answer to some answered question. Contrary to most of the ninjas, she only wore a simple brown dress that rustled slightly in the midnight breeze.  
  
A word fell from her lips. "Naruto."  
  
But a different name entered her mind. It had been there all along, but lately, it had been sneaking its way to the front, almost betraying her and her hidden emotions. Her bright eyes suddenly clouded over and a deep frown set in, light lines wrinkling her young face. She shook her head violently, trying to rid the troublesome thought, but it still persisted.  
  
Neji.  
  
The next thought:  
  
Incest.  
  
"No!" she cried suddenly, startling herself.  
  
Her heart pounded for several moments then...  
  
"There!"  
  
A kunai lodged itself in the ancient oak tree behind her. Similarly to the leaves beside him, the frightened chuunin stood shaking at his close brush with death. Hinata's patience wore out (A/N. Hinata will be more confident in this story). Her suspicions had been aroused 20 minutes ago when she had sensed his chakra. That had been 19 minutes too long.  
  
"State your business or leave!"  
  
The shuddering chuunin suddenly bristled at the curt response from his fellow chuunin, but the indignation rapidly died down as he remembered the rumours that she was just as powerful as the jounin Neji or even Sasuke. After all: Wasn't that her back facing him? He inhaled deeply and composed himself then...  
  
"It's your father Hiashi. Orochimaru attacked the main house and he was gravely injured. He may not live out the night..."  
  
She was gone.  
  
The chuunin bristled in anger, but also, there was a hidden element of sorrow. Couldn't even she even spare him one glance? Konohamaru sighed. There was no one to talk to any more, ever since...  
  
Naruto...  
  
Believe it or not everyone  
  
Believes in something above  
  
Believe it or not everyone  
  
Needs to feel loved  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Father! What h-has he done to you?" A stammer that hadn't shown itself in so long suddenly resurfaced. But beneath, barely controlled rage boiled.  
  
Her father no longer possessed his right arm. The bloody stump was swaddled in bandages, but that could not help the bleeding. His naked chest revealed numerous torture wounds and burn marks. The once handsome, defining features of his face were slashed beyond repair. Her once proud father laid before her at death's door, a broken man. The white eyes betrayed pain beyond human endurance. Then he spoke.  
  
"Hinata."  
  
"Oh father!" She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to throw her arms around his broken body and tell him how she loved him, but she couldn't. Her body was locked in emotion for what seemed an eternity before he spoke again.  
  
//Hinata-chan, my child, I cannot bear it, you seeing me like this, but you must know.//  
  
"Hinata..."  
  
"I won't take over the Main House! I just can't! Why me? Why not Neji?" The frightened and unsure child she had once been threatened to envelop her once more. "I just...can't."  
  
"My dear child, you know you must. It is your duty as the heiress of the Byakugan and of the Main House. It is not a choice, as you discovered with Neji"  
  
"But Father..."  
  
"However, I would not let you see me like this is I did now have something of utmost importance to tell you. Do not interrupt."  
  
Hinata bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
"When I was born, my mother bore one live twin, one dead. I barely survived. My true brother unfortunately did not. My father, consumed with grief, could think of only what his wife's suffering would be like if she found out." Hiashi took a hoarse, rasping breath then continued. "So he switched the dead twin with a maid's newborn son. He banished the maid from the Main House so she could never tell."  
  
Hinata could only stand there in shock, listening to her father's dying words.  
  
"Hizashi and I are only brothers by looks and of the Byakugan, the result and complication of a forbidden jutsu, the name of what I will not utter here."  
  
Shadows seemed to gather around her father's tortured body, eating at his soul.  
  
"He neglected to think about how the switched son would forever be caged within his soul like a bird. He would never be free."  
  
  
  
Hiashi struggled to pull himself up and failed. Hinata fell to her knees, grasping her father's hand.  
  
Hiashi gazed up at his daughter, unable to complete his confession. The sorrow and regret raged through him like a burning inferno. //My daughter, can't you see? It is not to wrong to love him. Open your eyes...//  
  
"It's all right Father...Father?!"  
  
Hiashi's eyes began to cloud over to a misty gray, then to the colour of the deepest storm cloud.  
  
"Hinata...listen..."  
  
"No Father no!"  
  
"Cannot you not hear them calling? Our ancestors..." His words trailed off, and his eyes finally took on the colour of death.  
  
Black.  
  
"But who, Father. Who?" Hinata whispered. She stared at her father's lifeless body, the let the misery consume her. Her heart-wrenching sobs filled the room with sadness and despair. With her left hand, she gently closed her father's eyes and laid a small kiss upon his forehead.  
  
Turning up to leave she said "Good-bye Father."  
  
One final time.  
  
All that was left in the room now was almost forgotten memories and a dead man's body. Her future laid ahead along the road to the North...and Orochimaru.  
  
But we don't, and we won't  
  
Until we figure out!  
  
O_O Quite a cliff-hanger isn't it? Plz read and review!!! 


	2. Demons of the Soul

The Byakugan   
  
Demons of the Soul  
  
Has anyone figured out the song yet...cookies are getting stale.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Could someone deliver us?  
  
And send us some kind of sign  
  
So close to giving up  
  
Cause faith is so hard to find  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
All that was left in the room now was almost forgotten memories and a dead man's body. Her future laid ahead along the road to the North...and Orochimaru.  
  
Her entire body tingled with rage and hate. The normally composed and shy Hinata was leaving and a dangerous soul was surfacing. Everyone has their demons...no matter whether they were sealed or have developed over time.   
  
"Byakugan!"  
  
A soft whisper in the wind was all that told of her departure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neji glared with unconcealed rage at the three jounins assembled in his office. Only at 18, he was an ANBU Commanding Officer, along with Shikamaru. He didn't often loose control, but then the key word was often.  
  
"How could you not notice her leave? You are jounin, she is a mere chuunin, and a weak one at that! You should have noticed when her chakra left the building!"  
  
The jounins looked down at their sandals, remarkably like children caught being with their hand stuck in the cookie jar. What else could they do? Letting a chuunin disappear without their notice? What kind of jounin where they? With a captain like Neji, they wouldn't be surprised if they were kicked off their post.  
  
"Form a search party."  
  
"!"  
  
"You heard me! Idiots! What did you think I was going to do? Let her get away?"   
  
The three jounins quickly headed out the door, partly to relieve themselves of the angry Neji's company and partly to conceal their conspicious grins. Afterall, it wasn't everyday Neji let them off so easily. Also, they were going on a hunt-the jounin's prime idea of mission fun.  
  
Gazing into the starless sky, the wind ruffled Neji's hair with a comforting hand.   
  
//What were you thinking? Hinata-sama...//  
  
A silent entry followed by swirling clouds alerted Neji to the coming presence.  
  
"So you're finally here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trees brushed roughly against her as she sped past them to her goal. One alone possessed the chakra her Byakugan guided her towards. Frightened animals scampered away from her pounding feet. Her feet left the ground as she lept over the waterfall. In another life, in another world she might have stopped to admire the crystals of light falling off the cliff, but she was gone. Hinata was longer what she used to be. All that was left anger, hate..  
  
And sorrow.  
  
For a fleeing moment, a nano-second in time, she thought she sensed another prescence, but she dismissed it. Nothing could stop her. No one would prevent the rage-consumed Hyuuga.  
  
  
  
How wrong she was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC Plz review! Note: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi....all your fave characters will come in the next chapter! 


	3. Reunion and Departure

The Byakugan  
  
  
  
Chapter Three-Where the Moonlight Falls  
  
I'm still trying to decide on pairings in this story. As for whether this is a Neji/Hinata...My lips are zipped. Hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. Plz read the first half of chapter 1 again as I made a vital change! T_T Alright, I'll get on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seen it a lot and every time  
  
The world turns upside down  
  
Believe it or not most of us  
  
Feel like we're losing ground  
  
Believe it or not everyone  
  
Hated admitting this  
  
Believe it or not most of us  
  
Wanna know why we're here:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're finally here," Neji intoned, "I shouldn't be suprised that you're late. Afterall, you had the infamous "Eternally Late Copy Ninja" as your teacher. And step out of the shadows, its quite annoying to have to strain the eyes to see you."  
  
The still figure obeyed. Neji's sharp gasp squewered the silence like an arrow.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
  
Sasuke paused. Should he tell him? Did he even deserve to know? He massaged the left side of his face, where three long scars had claimed the angelic beauty he had once possessed. A shiver rippled through his muscules when he remembered how he got them.  
  
"The mission...was not a success." He watched Neji's face pensively.  
  
"So not even the infamous Sasuke could catch him alive. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm afraid I must give the order out..."  
  
"What order?" Sasuke questioned, though he knew what was coming.  
  
"He must be killed on sight. Naruto must be stopped at all costs. He may be the most powerful ninja in existence..."  
  
"That's why we should convince him to come back! He could help.."  
  
"SASUKE!" Neji thundered, "You have just proved that he is unreasonable and can't be dealt with! Right now the person I care about most is out there in danger..."  
  
  
  
Person he cared about most? Where did that come from? Since when was Hinata his "precious person"? It was just a slip of the tongue, yes that's right, a slip of the tongue. The Hyuuga heir mentally made excuses for his words, but that could not stop the dawning comprehension and the slight disgust on the Uchida face across from him.  
  
Even though a vein of burning curiousity was burning through him, tact prevented him from acting on it. But, wasn't Hinata...his cousin? Unless this was a truly deep family love that Sasuke did not believe the Hyuugas possessed, there was definitely something below the surface going on. Sasuke grimaced inwardly. He could never let this slip, as the controversy would be great and could possibly start a war between the Main House and Branch House.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying, Hiashi Hyuuga has been murdered. Hinata...has seen fit to follow his killer and destroy him herself."  
  
"By whom?" Sasuke swore silently. It could not be him, it couldn't be...  
  
"We don't know." Why did he just lie to him? Sasuke deserved to know. But if he were have the slighest idea where he was, he would personally hunt him down and kill him. The man who brought on Naruto's maddness..."I already have the best ANBU on her trail. Tsunade-sama is trying to find a more exact position for our ANBU to go. I'd send you to, but I need you to work on Naruto, before he..."  
  
"Kills someone and we have to kill him." Sasuke finished. However slim, there was still a chance that Naruto would be spared if he was brought back to the village.  
  
"You know what to do. Have a good nights sleep, then continue on tomorrow."  
  
"I'll go at dawn. And Neji?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Next time you see me, I'll have that dobe with me."  
  
Neji smiled. It was the first time that day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hinata shot through the trees, showering pine needles like knives away from her path. She pounced upon a tree branch and paused. It was quiet in the forest. That would not work well for strategy. The moon glinted down across the river and sparkled of the fins of the fish that swam through the waters. Her body cried out for rest, but Hinata refused to listen to even the most primal of her instincts. Her eyes began following out the mental path laid out in her mind. In her haste to look ahead, she did not look behind.   
  
There was a slight rustling of the wind behind her, and a hand clamped over her mouth, stifling out a scream. She was thrust roughly to face the man behind her.   
  
"Hidden Leaf shinobi? Yes, you will do very nicely...for bait."  
  
She tried to glare angrily at him, but she still couldn't look above his chest. Her legs flailed uselessly as she was held at arms reach from him.  
  
"Do you want to scream? Because no one will hear you. There is no one around. You are all alone." With that he released his hand from her mouth.  
  
  
  
At first only obscentities came out of her mouth. Then she started to scream, regardless of what he just said. Someone had to hear her. They had to! All of a sudden she stopped realizing she was free to look upwards at his face.  
  
Hinata gazed into the blood red eyes ahead of her and fell into a cage created by her own mind of pain and torture.   
  
The man was tempted to let the loathed Hidden Leaf shinobi fall to her death, but he needed her.   
  
"Next time my dear, when I don't need you anymore, you'll find yourself on the ground."  
  
With that, he bounded off into the night, Hinata clasped in his arms.  
  
But, he was not the only person to hear the shinobi scream that night.  
  
5 miles away, a lone figure who resembled a man, paused and sniffed the air. There had been death tonight, and fear. He had sensed the ill-hidden rage pouring of a female who had come bounding through his forest only minutes before. It was not his concern, so he had not stopped. Now he sensed agony in her aura...and something familiar. Memories he had long tried to suppress came swarming into the calamity of his mind.  
  
Hinata.  
  
Was that her name? Did he know her?   
  
He snarled and shook his head. Why was he thinking about this? He only served one purpose-to run. Run from the one Master said he must fear above all others.  
  
But his Master had left him to die. Now he had to find him once more. Though the girl...  
  
No, he must stick to his purpose. But that didn't mean he couldn't follow the girl and her captor. His slitted red eyes narrowed as he searched for their location. That man could conceal his chakra from everyone except him. To him, you could run, but you could not hide.  
  
He leaped off into the night on all fours, tattered remnents of orange clothing flapping in the midnight wind.  
  
TBC.   
  
I'll update soon! Promise! 


End file.
